Find Me
by OppasAnjell
Summary: Lilly is struggling through college...through life, but no one even notices. Except one. Rated T for safety and some triggers Lilly/Donald - I don't own Pitch Perfect la Enjoy!
1. An Introduction to Our Story

**A/N: ****So I really enjoyed the movie, Pitch Perfect, despite my doubts on how good it would be. My favourite part, however, happened to be about five seconds long. Five seconds, yet I could probably play it over and over. It was when Lilly started beat boxing with Donald. He told her she was good at it, then she told him in her tiny voice that NO ONE CAN HEAR that she sets "fires to feel joy." At this exact point I had a mini heart attack because I thought he wasn't going to hear her. But no, he hears her and tells her "that's adorable" and smiles. I think they are perfect, and I really wish there would have been more about them later. Tis the reason I am writing this ^-^ I hope you enjoy~! P.S. this is going to be a kind of sucky chapter because I'm trying to set up background.**

_The awkward tension filled the air and stifled the bus as the Treblemakers tried to fathom why they even helped the Bellas in the first place. If everyone was completely honest (which no one ever is), Bumper would most likely admit that he felt it was partially his fault in the first place for throwing a burrito at Fat Amy, and Jesse would say that he just wanted to be near Becca, and the other guys would probably say that they just followed along and really didn't give a damn. However, this was not the case, and the silence continued to suffocate everyone. I tried to find a place to sit on the bus…but it was harder than it seemed. Bumper had started up a hesitant conversation with Fat Amy, who he totally has a toner for (if you know what I mean), Becca was giving off an aura of pure "Stay the Hell away from me," Jesse was staring in a longing, sickening way at her, Chloe was in her own little world, and Aubrey…let's be honest…she's a bitch and I didn't really feel like being lectured. I felt a panic attack coming on, but then I heard the summoning of an angel, well, a beat-boxer anyway. Donald was driving the bus and I couldn't help but smile as he continued to beat-box, his head bobbing slightly back and forth. I crept up to the front of the bus and timidly sat to the side of the driver's seat. I couldn't help but stare at Donald…he was perfect. His face was soft, yet angular at the same time. His old man's glasses completed his hipster vibe and a person could definitely tell he had abs under that Urban Outfitters shirt. Even his personality was great. He wasn't an arrogant douche, yet he wasn't happy-go-lucky either. He seemed very chill; down to earth. As I continued to study his face, I started beat boxing along to him without noticing. He stopped and I mentally slapped myself. How could I be so stupid…he didn't want me to be up here….my thoughts trailed off as he looked at me and smiled, "you're good." I smiled and said the most stupid thing ever…not really thinking about it because he wouldn't be able to hear me anyway. "I set fires to feel joy." To my surprise he smiled even wider and in the warmest tone I've ever heard said, "That's adorable." I blushed and sat back. He heard me. _

**The Next Year**

"Alright losers, the song we're choosing is," Becca pauses for effect, "We Are Young by Fun." I smirk and lean back in my seat, this should be entertaining.

Actually, it wasn't entertaining; it was painful on my ears. Due to the Bellas killer success, we had way more people turn up for auditions than we had planned, and a lot of them weren't any good. I put my earphones in and start listening to music, only to have my earphones tugged out ten minutes later. I turn my head sharply with a scowl on my face, but it quickly fades when I see whom it is. "Hi Donald," I say shyly in the quiet voice I despise.

He smiles brightly at me and sits down, slinging an arm over my shoulder. "Can you believe these guys?" He whispers to me. "I think they're all tone deaf." I giggle silently and nod in agreement. We pass the rest of the time beat boxing and laughing at stupid things and…for the first time in a long time I almost feel…normal.

After tryouts, the Bellas consisted of Becca, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Jessica, Ashley and Sam (the two new recruits), and me. We did the traditional ritual…leaving the part about not sleeping with Trebles of course, seeing that would be impossible for Becca. The new recruits seemed happy, which was good. Becca told everyone that practice started tomorrow and ordered everyone to bed. Everyone filed out, the girls chattering with each other. Jesse stopped by and picked up Becca, I watched them walk out…a longing ached in my chest. I shook my head and walked out, heading back to my dorm, alone.


	2. Too Far

**A/N: Hey guys. I apologize in advance because this chapter is going to be kind of dark. There was a shooting at the mall near my house today and I was going to go, but didn't so I'm pretty shaken up. On a positive note…I'm doing another chapter! Yay! On to reviews! P.s. sorry my chapters are so short.**

**Loserme P: I'm updating it now!**

**LovelyWarblerette: aww thanks and yay, another Donald/Lilly shipper!**

**Emy: Updating it (:**

Lilly's P.O.V.

I opened my door slowly, hating the desolate room awaiting me. I closed the door behind me and sat on my bed, staring at the other side of the room, the side that had remained empty for the past two years I've been here…no one wants to share a room with a freak like me.

I walked over to my desk, the floor squeaking under my weight. I switched out my earphones for my beats headphones and silently pulled my desk drawer open. I dug around until my hand closed around something cool and metallic. I crawled onto the empty bed, pulled my knees up to my chest, and put on my favourite playlist. I rolled the object in my hand back, flipping it open and shut. The aching longing in my chest was still there, and even though I promised myself I would stop, the object in my hand offered a sweet release.

One line of red, ten more, twenty more, one more…I put down the blade and stare at my arm. A numb triumph fills my body but quickly fades as I become dizzy and light-headed. "Shit," I mumble as the blood continues to flow. I wrap my arm in the sheet and pass out; maybe I went too far this time.

Becca's P.O.V.

I was waiting for Jesse after practice, fuming mad.

"Hey Becca!" he shouts as he runs across the field to meet me.

"Hi." I reply in the monotone voice I'm proud to be known for.

"What's wrong babe?" he looks at me, concerned.

"Little Ms. Silent never showed up to practice," I spat out, mentally cringing because I knew it was a cruel thing to say.

"Lilly?" Jesse looked at me quizzically

"Yeah," I say quickly, "let's get out of here."

"To my dorm it is," he grins and we walk off hand-in-hand.

Lilly's P.O.V.

I wake up to red. "Shit, shit shit." I repeat as I wad up the stained sheet and stuff it deep into my laundry hamper. I look at my arm…I really lost it.

_Knock knock_

"Lilly, are you in there?"

What the hell was Donald doing here?!

"Yeah, I'm here." I put my mouth up to the door so he can hear me.

"Are you ok, Lilly?" I love how he says my name…or maybe it's because he's the only one who even bothers to remember my name.

"Yeah, I'm just tired…why?"

"Jesse told me Becca said you never showed up to practice, so I was a little worried."

He worried about me?

"I'm fine Donald, thanks for checking up on me."

He laughs, that low, deep warm laugh that makes me melt.

"I'm not letting you get away that easily Lee [A/N: nickname don't judge meee], I'm giving you ten minutes to get your butt out of your room…we're going to enjoy the day."

"But it's eight o'clock already!"

"Then we'll enjoy the night! Now get ready!"

I sigh, looking down at my arm. "Fine, but I demand 15minutes."

He laughs again, "Ok."

I stared at my arm, still oozing with blood. I dig around my closet and find some guaze left over from last year and wrap my arm tight. Then I throw on a pair of black leggings and gray short shorts. Finally I put on a long-sleeve black shirt and my red hip-hop zip up sweater. I put my beats around my neck, roughly comb the bedhead out of my hair and apply some eyeliner and lip-gloss. Good enough.

I open the door to Donald's expectant face. He looks me up and down as I hold my breath…releasing it when he let's out a low wolf-whistle. "Come on hottie, let's blow this joint." I laugh and link my arm with his as we walk out of the dormitory.


	3. An update for my poor, patient readers

**A/N: Dear everyone, I want to thank you so much for your reviews on my story…I've gone through so much since I last updated and this fanfiction was far from my mind. I'm very sorry I made you guys wait for months for an update; reading all your positive, loving reviews brought tears to my eyes. I'm getting all sappy and sentimental but, long story short, I will be updating very very soon. **

**Xx-OppasAnjell**


	4. Clique, but adorable

**A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry if this chapter is a let down or if my writing is way off. Please give me feedback. **

**Xx-OppasAnjell**

_I open the door to Donald's expectant face. He looks me up and down as I hold my breath…releasing it when he let's out a low wolf-whistle. "Come on hottie, let's blow this joint." I laugh and link my arm with his as we walk out of the dormitory._

Lilly's P.O.V.

As Donald lead me out of my dormitory and into the vast expanse of the campus grounds, my thoughts were running around my mind at a hundred miles per hour. To say I was nervous was an understatement; it would be much more accurate to say that my brain was about to implode. What if he sees my cuts? What if he realizes what a colossal mistake he's making right now? What if…what if? My grip on his arm tightened and he looked at me with concern.

Donald's P.O.V.

"You okay, Lee?" I asked as her grip tightened on my arm; concerned.

She gave me a guarded, tight-lipped smile, "I'm okay."

I knew that was bullshit but I continued walking, really hoping that she would like what I had planned for us.

Lilly's P.O.V.

Donald continued walking for a while before stopping suddenly.

"What's going on?" I asked quizzically in my tiny voice. He didn't reply right away, instead looking around his surroundings. "You've brought me here to murder me, haven't you Donald?" I teased.

He smirked at me and leaned close, his face painfully close to my face. Just as I was about to close my eyes, he put his mouth next to my ear and, in an obnoxiously fake British accent, whispered, "It is the perfect place for a murder, isn't it my dear? No witnesses…no one to hear you scream."

I squealed (yes, squealed) and swatted at his arm. He gave me that lopsided, care-free grin of his and rested his hands on my shoulders. The warmth radiating from his hands to my skin was intoxicating; I felt sickeningly similar to a love struck teenager in an idiotic romance movie.

"Do you trust me, Lilly?" His voice was soft.

"I don't know," I joked, "Edward asked Bella the same question and she ended up becoming a vampire."

He chuckled quietly and put his hands gently over my eyes and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

We walked for quite some time like that, comfortable in our silence, when all of the sudden he removed his hands from my eyes.

Donald's P.O.V.

I removed my hands from Lilly's eyes when we arrived at our destination. Her hand flew over her mouth as she let out an almost inaudible gasp of surprise. I watched as her beautiful, dark chocolate eyes took in her surroundings; the gazebo strung with white Christmas lights, the picnic blanket underneath it with food set out, the stereo that was quietly sending out faint melodies.

"Do you like it?" I asked worriedly, wondering if maybe I had gone overboard.

She turned to me, her eyes bright with unshed tears, "I love it."

I grinned broadly, "In that case, m'lady, may I have this dance?"

Lilly's P.O.V.

He held out his hand and I took it without hesitation. He spun me around – both of us are horrible dancers – and we ate and we laughed and we talked. He took me home later that night, and as I fell asleep I knew I would remember this night for the rest of my life. I also knew that nothing else would ever trump this memory, other than Donald being the one to lie beside me as I drifted off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
